


The Man In Tights - an Elf AU

by nightbirdrises



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel has a fairly normal life. Unfortunately, circumstances force him to stay in the city for Christmas one year. Little does he know that it will be the most interesting (and unbelievable) holiday of his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first long(ish) fic I ever wrote, so it's a little bit old. It's probably not up to my own standards anymore, but I wanted to get it out somewhere. It's kind of a little bit ridiculous and just plain holiday fun. *u*
> 
> Key things to remember: Santa exists. Elves exist. Reindeer fly. It's based off of the movie Elf, which is one of my favorite Christmas movies. ([here's the tumblr link](http://nightbirdrises.tumblr.com/post/37818551986))

“I hate this store, I hate this job, I hate everything,” Kurt mutters darkly under his breath as he strings lights around the (obviously fake) Christmas tree. A few customers mill about, some looking at the shelves with interest while others scan them hurriedly for something specific.

Kurt doesn’t hate Christmas. In fact, it was once his favorite time of the year. That is, until he got a job at a large department store called Selwyn’s - which Kurt had quickly dubbed ‘Satan’s’ in the safety of his mind. It isn’t his only occupation; he also studies stage costume and design at Tisch. It’s better than Selwyn’s, but not by much considering some of the pretentious asses he has to deal with on a daily basis.

The reason Kurt can’t stand Christmas at Selwyn’s is simple: it’s sickeningly commercial and many of the customers are vicious when it comes to getting the perfect gift for that distant family member whom they haven’t seen in five years. The entire month of December has Kurt constantly on his feet as he balances his job and the end of the semester along with trying to find a way to get home for the holidays; being with his dad, Carole, and even Finn seems to make Christmas enjoyable even after a month of utter hell revolving around the date.

There’s just one problem: Kurt can’t go home for Christmas this year. He’s swamped with work the days after the 25th and he has designs to draw up for a student-written play coming up in the first months of the new year. His dad told him to just stay in New York because “There’s no point coming for Christmas and catching a flight back the day after. Save your money, kiddo, buy something nice.”

He’d grudgingly agreed, but he’s regretting it more and more with each passing day. Particularly today.

"Kurt! Where's your hat?"

"Hopefully where it belongs: the trash," Kurt grits out without turning from the tree.

"Well, get it back. All employees must wear the elf hat while on the job. It's company policy. Plus, it matches your face perfectly." Kurt finally spins around to find himself face-to-face with the devil himself.

"If it's so important, why aren't  _you_  wearing one, Sebastian?" he asks icily.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not an employee," Sebastian says smoothly with that infuriating little smirk. "But if you want me to, I can wear one of these." He plucks a bright red Santa hat off the shelf and settles it neatly on his head. "I'll admit; I've never thought of this particular roleplay scenario before."

"Fuck off," Kurt mumbles just loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

"Gladly, if you'll join me."

"How many times... I am not interested in any of  _that_ ," he snaps, gesturing towards Sebastian in general. "Especially not for a promotion," Kurt adds when Sebastian opens his mouth to speak.

"Fine," Sebastian concedes, his smirk fading away. "Good luck getting days off next year without my help."

"I think I can manage without Daddy's Boy helping me." Sebastian watches Kurt steadily for a while, an odd look in his eyes. Kurt holds his stare with as much vindictiveness as possible, determined not to back down.

"Whatever," he mutters, turning away. "Just finish up with that tree - there's another one waiting for you by the candy aisle. And don't forget the hat."

_Good riddance_ , Kurt thinks, though he can't help but feel a twinge of guilt. He returns to his task, moving more slowly now because  _damnit_  the lights got tangled up somehow. It's an easy fix, however, and soon he's finished.

"Finally," he grumbles as he hits the switch to start the bulbs twinkling merrily in complete contrast to his attitude. He hears a soft  _oh_  right behind him and whirls about, ready to defend himself if need be. It's New York; you never know.

He doesn't know what he expected to see, but it definitely wasn't this.

Standing in front of him is a man, but he seems to have taken Christmas spirit to the next level. He's wearing a bright green - there's no other way to describe it -  _elf_  costume, complete with a pointed hat ringed with white. Kurt's eyes trail down farther and  _Oh, my God. He's wearing red tights._

"Hi," the man says with a dazzling grin. "The tall, scary guy over there told me to help you." Kurt looks where he's pointing and, sure enough, Sebastian is watching them with a smug expression.

"Okay... well, you're certainly full of... spirit," Kurt comments, unsure. It's all a bit much to take in at once.

"Thanks! My name's Blaine," he says brightly, holding a hand out. Kurt takes it, noting how soft Blaine's hand is before giving it a tentative but firm shake.

"...Kurt."

"Well, well, well," Sebastian says, striding up to them. "It looks like you've found a new friend, Kurt. He can help you build the North Pole one plastic tree at a time."

"You-" Kurt's interrupted by Blaine clearing his throat.

"Sorry but, uh, this isn't the North Pole."

"Sure it is," Sebastian says, rolling his eyes.

"Oh? Where's the snow?" Blaine asks. Kurt feels a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth as he watches Sebastian, who looks utterly nonplussed.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! Everyone knows the North Pole has lots of snow," Blaine responds as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "And animals - nice animals, not like the one I met coming here."

Sebastian stares at him for a few more seconds before shaking his head and leaving without another word. Kurt takes the opportunity to huff out a laugh - maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

Blaine looks at him questioningly, so Kurt explains, "You have no idea how much I enjoyed seeing Sebastian look so  _lost_. He sort of terrorizes me here at work every single day." Blaine frowns.

"Well, he shouldn't do that! Especially not to people that share my love for elf culture."

"You're certainly playing your part well. You look just like you walked here from the North Pole itself."

"I did," Blaine says, very matter-of-fact. Kurt stops, his mouth dropping open.

"You... did?"

"Yeah. Took a while, but Santa told me my dad lives in New York City, so I had Papa Elf tell me how to get here."  _What?_

"Papa Elf?" Kurt questions.

"He raised me. I'm a human but I was raised by elves."

"Elves from the North Pole." Blaine nods. "That work for Santa Claus." Blaine nods again, clearly pleased that Kurt understands. Except he really doesn't understand at all. "Okay, well..."

He's saved from coming up with something to say when the intercom crackles to life.

_"Attention shoppers. We would like to inform you that the one and only Santa Claus will be here all day tomorrow. Again, Santa will be here at Selwyn's tomorrow. Thank you."_

"Is he really?" Blaine asks, staring up at the ceiling with a delighted expression.

_Okay, he's officially insane. At least he's cute._

"Can't wait," Kurt grumbles in response to the announcement.

"Aren't you excited? Santa's coming," Blaine says with apparent joy.

"I'm not exactly thrilled, to be honest," Kurt replies dryly as he starts for the next Christmas tree - if he delays it any longer he'll be fired. Blaine follows him with the energy of an excitable puppy, clearly unwilling to drop the subject.

"Huh. Maybe you just need to sing a carol or two," Blaine suggests.

"Oh, no. There will be absolutely no singing from me," Kurt scoffs.

"Why?"  _What is it with this guy and questions?_

"I haven't sung anything in front of people since high school," he explains, resigned to having Blaine around for much longer than expected.

"The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear," Blaine recites, beaming, as they reach the undecorated tree.

"No, thanks."

"Come on," he pleads, eyes wide. "Look, there's a song playing right now." Sure enough, Jingle Bell Rock is playing quietly in the background. Kurt shakes his head - there is no way in  _hell_  he's singing in this store.

"Just... help me with this tree."

"Okay!" They start to unravel the lights, which Kurt had grabbed from underneath a nearby table. Blaine's swaying to the music, then humming, then-

" _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_ ," he sings softly, gradually getting louder. Kurt doesn't pay him any attention until he's almost all the way through the song. By now he's singing at full volume and reaching for Kurt's hands. Kurt splutters as his hands are taken by Blaine's and is too surprised to resist when he swings them around in a circle.

" _That's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell rock!_ " Blaine twirls Kurt once before letting go with the biggest smile yet, completely unaware of the ten customers staring wide-eyed at them.

"Are you insane?" Kurt hisses at him, straightening his costume/uniform.

"I don't think so," Blaine hums, though he looks thoughtful. "I should probably start preparing."

"For what?" Kurt says, exasperated. "What could you possibly-" Blaine cuts him off by placing a finger on Kurt's lips.

"Shh. It's a surprise," he whispers. "You'll see." Blaine backs away, gives him a wave, and turns around. And as if that wasn't enough, he literally starts  _skipping_  out of the department store, drawing even more stares along the way.

Kurt blinks a few times, trying to make sense of what just happened. Blaine's elf jacket lifts up as he skips, giving Kurt a clear view of his ass in those tights. He shakes his head a bit like a dog shaking off water and returns his attention to the tree.

_That guy is insane_ , he thinks firmly.  _Completely insane._

Somewhere in the back of his mind, though, he wants to see Blaine - and his admittedly fantastic ass - again. He sighs as he finishes unraveling the string of lights. He's gonna need to pick up some cheesecake after this shift.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Hummel has a fairly normal life. Unfortunately, circumstances force him to stay in the city for Christmas one year. Little does he know that it will be the most interesting (and unbelievable) holiday of his entire life.

Kurt shoulders the door to the employee locker room aside with a frustrated grunt, bag in hand. Of  _course_  his water got turned off today, the day he was originally supposed to fly home for vacation before he ended up being too busy to spend time with his own family. He's at Selwyn's much earlier than anyone else, which is a small blessing. At least Sebastian isn't there to breathe down his neck - yet.

He opens the bag and pulls out his crazy holiday uniform, sighing as he mentally resigns himself to another day of looking like a worn-out Christmas ornament he'd find on his great-aunt's tree.

_If my own shower actually worked, I could at least have decent hair today_ , he thinks irritably.  _But no, I have to use the shower in hell._

Once his uniform is laid out neatly on the sink, ready for him to put on after washing up, Kurt takes his hair products out of the bag as well. If nothing else, he'll smell nice. Finally, he hangs a towel on the outside of the shower stall and strips down, confident that no one will be at the store for at least two more hours. Pulling open the door to the shower, he winces at the way it squeaks loudly in protest.

"Oh, shut up," he mutters, choosing to ignore the fact that he's talking to a door. He turns the knob tentatively, keeping as far back as possible to avoid getting drenched in glacial water - or the exact opposite. Thankfully, it's simple enough to bring the temperature to a reasonable level, though there's next to no pressure in the way the water seems to just drop from the shower head.  _Figures._

Kurt manages with what he has, though, slipping into his habit of singing in the shower as he rubs shampoo into his hair. He may not enjoy working over what was supposed to be his holiday vacation, but he can't help allowing himself to succumb to the Christmas spirit at least a little bit with some of his favorite seasonal songs.

"I really can't stay," he sings, imagining there's a handsome man singing the other part of the duet. "I've got to go away... This evening has been so very nice..." Kurt smiles, eyes closed as he loses himself in his thoughts.

"My mother will start to worry," he continues, a bit louder. "My father will be pacing the floor... So really, I've gotta scurry... Well, maybe just half a drink more... The neighbors might think-"

" _Baby, it's bad out there-_ "

"Say, what's in this drink?"

" _No cabs to be had out there-_ "

"I wish I knew how-"

" _Your eyes are like starlight now-_ "

"To break this spell-"

" _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell._ "

"I ought to say no, no, no sir-"

" _Mind if I move in closer?_ "

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried-"

" _What's the sense in hurting my pride?_ "

"I really can't stay, oh, but it's cold... out..." Kurt trails off uncertainly, listening hard as another man's voice finishes the verse with a bold note, the sound echoing off the walls. His eyes widen as he realizes he's no longer simply imagining things - there's someone out there, he's sure of it.

Slowly, Kurt opens the door, peering around the corner as best he can without stepping outside completely naked.  _I swear to God, if that was Sebastian..._  But the small room appears empty at first, the lockers still shut and his bag the only sign of life in sight. He cranes his neck some more to take a look at the sink area.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me_  is his immediate thought at what he sees.

The elf-man from the day before - Kurt thinks his name is Blaine or something - is sitting on the counter, his legs dangling over the edge as he holds up Kurt's uniform and stares at it with pure, childish curiosity. A few moments pass before Blaine notices that Kurt is watching him; he beams as he puts the uniform back down.

"Hi, Kurt," he says brightly, waving. "How are you?"

"What the  _fuck_  are you doing?" Kurt asks in a low, deadly voice. He knows he's not being polite, but he _'_ s already having a bad day and now here's some guy that thinks he was raised by  _elves_  sitting there while Kurt's trying to take a shower. His patience level is dangerously low, and he doesn't care one bit.

"What?" Blaine says, his smile faltering just the tiniest bit at Kurt's expression. "I- I was just-"

"Out."

"But-"

"Get out  _right now_  before I'm forced to call security." Blaine nods quickly as he leaps off the counter and rushes to the door, tripping over Kurt's bag along the way.

"Sorry," he calls, finally slipping through the door and fleeing - hopefully going far, far away from Kurt. Kurt shuts the shower door with a bang and leans against the inside wall, letting the warm water fall across his face.

"My life is one of those cheesy Christmas rom-coms," he says to himself, closing his eyes in an attempt to relax. "It's a joke." He eventually calms down enough to finish washing up, making sure that the room is completely empty before stepping out of the shower to change. After his hair is made somewhat presentable and his uniform is on - he doesn't bother trying to get the damn thing to look decent because it's impossible - Kurt checks the time. He notes that his shift starts in about an hour and sighs, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Thank God he has time, because he  _really_  needs a cup of coffee.

 

* * *

 

A cup of coffee and a few hours later, Kurt thinks he just might murder someone soon. He's been charged with the task of folding small paper stars to scatter among the fake snow. In a normal situation, it might be calming to do such a repetitive activity, but all Kurt can think about is the best way to injure Sebastian that won't get him into serious trouble with the law or - worse - his boss, who happens to be Sebastian's father.

It's not like the store  _needs_  to be decorated. Kurt had walked in that morning to find that someone had gone above and beyond overnight. There are two intricate Lego displays of Manhattan - complete with subway systems and tiny taxis -, hundreds of paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, and the area around Santa's chair adorned with twinkling Christmas lights arranged into a banner that reads "Welcome Santa!"

The sight had made Kurt smile - he's no Scrooge, after all - but the warm feeling disappeared soon after Sebastian gave him the orders to fold paper stars. He didn't even tell Kurt how many he wanted. So now, hours later, Kurt is still folding as he watches the line of children shift every few minutes, and he's hoping that no one has the nerve to speak to him.

He sees a tree in front of him tremble slightly, and moves to the side to get a better view. Flush against the side of it, looking as though he's hiding, is Blaine. Kurt rolls his eyes and says, "Hey. Blaine."

Blaine turns so sharply that his hat falls off - he hastily picks it up and looks back at Kurt questioningly. "Me?" he mouths.

"Yes, you. Come here." Blaine steps towards Kurt tentatively, as if he's expecting him to explode any second. Which, Kurt supposes, isn't a completely illogical assumption.

"Yes?" Blaine asks timidly. Kurt's mind is immediately drawn to a picture of a guilty puppy he once saw on the internet, and has to resist grinning like an idiot - this is serious.

"I just wanted to ask you why you were in the employee locker room this morning," Kurt says, keeping things simple.

"Well, I heard you singing," Blaine says.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that I was alone and naked in the shower? I mean, I don't know if you're gay or not, but still."

"I  _am_  gay. 100 percent," Blaine adds unnecessarily. "But I didn't know you were naked."

"Okay," Kurt says, confused. It seems easiest to just go along with the guy at this point. "Wait, why were you even here so early?"

"Oh! I was working on all this." Blaine gestures vaguely around the store, frowning a bit at one of the snowflakes. "I should fix that one - it's not symmetrical."

"You did this?" Kurt asks, incredulous.

"Yeah, I-" Blaine is interrupted by Sebastian, who practically knocks him aside to glare at Kurt.

"Do you know who decorated this place?" he asks.

"Uh-"

"Because my dad is pissed. He thinks someone called in a professional without authorization, and he wants to make sure everyone's working as a team." Sebastian rolls his eyes at that, as though teamwork is the most overrated thing he can think of. "Can I just blame you to get him off my ass?"

"Wh- No! Why does it even matter? You. Don't. Work. Here," Kurt says, punctuating every word with another fold of the star in his hands. He can see Blaine watching him with an awed expression and has to repress another smile. Was there something in Kurt's coffee that morning?

Sebastian mutters something and Kurt looks up, an eyebrow raised.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. That star is lopsided, throw it away," Sebastian grumbles before stalking off in the opposite direction. Kurt shakes his head and tosses the finished star in with the rest of them. Blaine watches him fold a few more stars and takes a sheet of paper of his own.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping," Blaine says simply, folding the paper with ease - his star is done before Kurt's even halfway through his own. Kurt's jaw drops, but Blaine starts speaking again before he can express his amazement. "I need a distraction. There's an impostor," he whispers.

"A what?"

"An impostor. That's not the real Santa," Blaine says with a nod of his head towards the crowded, child-filled section of the store. "I'd call him out, but I feel like you wouldn't approve."

"Uh, sure," Kurt says, falling back on his new strategy of accepting whatever Blaine says.

"I can tell it's not him because he looks like a little bit like this polar bear I've seen back home," Blaine continues. "But Sam has a much better sense of style than that guy."

Kurt can't even think of a proper response, so he just nods and keeps folding, trying not to pay attention to the fact that Blaine has folded at least twenty stars in the last two minutes alone.

"You have a really amazing singing voice," Blaine says after a while. "I've never heard anything like it."

"Yes, I'm aware it's unique," Kurt mumbles. Though he's grown up quite a bit since high school, his voice has retained its high range - which, while impressive, makes it a spectacle that Kurt wishes people would ignore sometimes. He's not  _just_  his voice.

"It's beautiful." Kurt looks up again from his folding.

"You really think so?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah. Breathtaking, like you." Blaine isn't smiling for once, but his expression is soft and full of wonder.

"Wow. Um, no one has ever- Thank you," Kurt says, finally allowing a small smile to show. Maybe Blaine isn't so bad. "You're a pretty good singer yourself," he adds, which causes Blaine to glance down at his feet bashfully. "Seriously. I'd much rather listen to you on the radio than some of those other autotuned crazies."

"Well, maybe when I work things out with my real dad," Blaine says, suddenly looking a bit dejected. Kurt's curiosity is piqued, but he doesn't question him any further. This seems too personal to ask about. An alarmed expression soon comes across Blaine's face, erasing any trace of melancholy. "Speaking of my dad, I'm going to be late!"

"Wait, where are you going?" Kurt asks before he can stop himself.

"He'll be on his lunch break soon, so I need to try and catch him while he's not at work. The mean security guards keep throwing me out," Blaine says with a frown as he turns away.

"Blaine!" He spins around to face Kurt again, eyebrows raised. "Will you be back?"

"I don't know," Blaine says with a shrug. "I really, really hope so." With that, he leaves, throwing a dirty look at the man dressed as Santa before he slips between a young couple and through the doors.

"Yep, my life is completely normal," Kurt says to himself. "Nothing out of the ordinary, except a handsome, grown man that believes in Santa and knows a polar bear named Sam."

_And is possibly the sweetest guy I've ever met_ , Kurt finds himself thinking, giving the doors a last wistful glance before returning to his work, which doesn't seem quite so tedious anymore.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Hummel has a fairly normal life. Unfortunately, circumstances force him to stay in the city for Christmas one year. Little does he know that it will be the most interesting (and unbelievable) holiday of his entire life.

Christmas is just days away now, and Selwyn's is as busy as ever - if not more so. Kurt is just returning from his lunch break, happily imagining life without working at that damn place, when Sebastian accosts him at the employee locker rooms.

"We need your help," he says, slightly out of breath. Kurt sighs, resigning himself to the inevitable.

"With what?" he asks as calmly as possible.

"Someone needs to keep the kids in line," Sebastian says, running a hand through his hair. "Most of the parents aren't watching them, so they keep trying to sneak to the front."

"Why don't  _you_  do it? You don't have any other jobs here. And I do."

"Dad wants- You know what, it's none of your business," Sebastian snaps. "Just do what I tell you and you won't get fired, nice and simple."

"Fine," Kurt says irritably, his patience having flown out the window. "Let me get my uniform on, unless you want me to work shirtless or something."

"Not for this job, sweetheart," Sebastian says with a wink before leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts once more.

_Asshole._

Kurt dresses quickly, inwardly groaning as he puts on the elf hat that always seems to find a way to completely ruin his hair no matter how careful he is. It isn't long before he's walking quickly to the main floor of the store, glancing around at the elaborate decorations that - despite the owner's apparent dislike of them - haven't been taken down or even simplified.

He turns a corner to reach the Santa meet-and-greet area and immediately knows why someone is so desperately needed here. Most of the kids are disregarding the candy cane-striped rope fence as they try to cut in front of the others in line. Some are crying while others are standing stony-faced as they wait, clearly unhappy with the arrangement. Kurt gathers up as much composure as he can before practically diving into the crowd of children.

"Okay, you all need to get in line," he says gently, prodding at one sandy-haired boy who's slipping under the fence to get ahead. "If anyone cuts ahead, I'll make sure to tell Santa - except he probably knows who's done it already. There's still time for him to change that list of his, you know." Most of the kids are silent after this, staring wide-eyed at Kurt as though he's just announced that Christmas might be canceled.

Okay, maybe that was a bit much.

"Are you an elf?" one tiny girl with long black hair says; she can't be more than four years old. Kurt smiles at her warmly - he really does love kids.

"Yes, I am. My name is Kurt - what's yours, sweetie?"

"Emily," she answers shyly, looking at the floor in front of her.

"That's a lovely name," Kurt says. "Hey, can you look at me?" Emily does so, her eyes bright and wide and so strangely familiar, but Kurt can't place where he's seen eyes like those before. "You're very beautiful, you know that?"

"No, I'm not," she says a bit ruefully, shaking her head. "My brother says I'm ugly." At this, an older boy behind her suddenly looks terrified as he tries to avoid Kurt's watchful gaze.

"He's wrong," Kurt says, pointedly looking at the boy as he speaks. "Anyone that can't see how beautiful you are on the outside  _and_  the inside isn't worth your time, okay? Can you promise me not to let anyone get to you like that?" She nods, smiling wide.

"I promise, Mr. Kurt!"

"Good. Now you," he says, pointing to the boy behind her. He looks like he wants nothing more than to sink right through the floor, but Kurt isn't feeling particularly sympathetic to people like him today. "You're the brother, right?" He nods. "I strongly suggest you leave her alone, maybe say some nice things to her once in a while. No one likes a bully, and that's what you're being to her. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," the boy says quietly. Kurt blinks in surprise; no one has ever called him 'sir' before. He finally takes pity on the poor kid, since he's still quite young and seems sufficiently chastised.

"Because I believe you're going to be nice, I'll put in a good word with the big man," he says, nodding towards the front. "I'm sure you'll be on the nice list in no time."

The boy's face breaks into a wide grin. "Thank you, Mr. Kurt!"

"It's no problem," he says, chuckling. Kurt checks out the rest of the line and is satisfied to see that there aren't any issues left to fix. He lets himself lean against a support beam as he watches the line, yawning a bit. He turns his head to look at the clock and- 

Wait. Was that... No, it couldn't be. He hasn't seen  _that_  person in years, not since high school. The man steps back out from behind a shelf of ornaments, though, and there's no mistaking him.

"Mike?" he says loudly, which catches the man's attention. Mike stares at him like a deer caught in headlights before giving him a quick wave, a hurried smile, and practically running for the exit.  _What the hell was that?_

Kurt glances at the kids and hopes nothing happens while he's gone; the next moment, he's stalking down the aisles to see if he can catch up to Mike. He's thinking about how he's going to berate Mike for not even trying to talk to him when he turns the corner around the ornament shelf and runs straight into someone standing on the other side.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I-" Kurt stops when he sees the hat, the jacket, and -  _fuck_  - the tights. "Blaine?"

"Oh! Um, hi Kurt," Blaine says, smiling wide as always.

"Hello," Kurt says cautiously. There's something going on, and he's determined to find out what it is. "What are you doing here?"

"I just- I wanted to see you," Blaine says, looking nervous. "And I wanted to tell you that I think you're really amazing at singing and...  _everything_ , and that whenever I see you I can't take my eyes off of you and it's like-" Blaine hesitates, frowning. "It's like you're my  _anchor_ , and when I'm not around you I just feel like I'm floating away."

Kurt's speechless, and he's trying to find the right words to respond when Blaine starts speaking again.

"So I wanted to ask you if you wanted to maybe go get... food," he finishes a bit lamely, his smile sheepish.

"Get food? You mean..." Blaine nods, encouraging him. "You want to go out? With me?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you don't want to, that's okay. I just thought-" 

"I just had my lunch break," Kurt says, interrupting him. But as Blaine's face falls, Kurt makes a hasty decision. "I'm free tomorrow afternoon, though."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Blaine's face lights up with joy and he looks like he's about to start singing again, so Kurt hurries to head him off. "Meet me right outside around two?"

"Yes, I will meet you outside at two," Blaine says, nodding happily. "Oh- I'm sorry, Kurt, but I have to go. Mike needs to get back to work, I think." Kurt peers around Blaine and, sure enough, Mike is leaning against the wall near the store's entrance.

"How the  _hell_..."

"He works for my dad," Blaine explains. "I sit next to his desk while my dad works. He's a lot of fun, but he can dance way better than me."

"I don't doubt it," Kurt says, shaking his head. "Come with me, I want to talk to him."

"Are you going to hurt him?" Blaine asks, though he doesn't look at all worried as Kurt tugs on his jacket to get him moving.

"What? No, I just want to catch up. We were friends in high school. Show choir," he adds at Blaine's confused look.

"Oh. He sings?"

"Sometimes. Mostly he danced, and I have no idea why he's working an office job because the last time I saw him he was set to go to an arts school. Michael Chang Jr., fancy seeing you here," he says loudly once they're near him.

"Hey, Kurt," Mike says, looking a bit apprehensive. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good, but you first - why are you not out there dancing for the President or something?"

As Mike starts to explain (money became scarce, he needed another job, then another, and he could no longer keep up with both school and work), Kurt finds himself holding Blaine's hand almost protectively, as though he expects Blaine to run off again.

And, if Kurt's being completely honest with himself, that's the very last thing he wants.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Hummel has a fairly normal life. Unfortunately, circumstances force him to stay in the city for Christmas one year. Little does he know that it will be the most interesting (and unbelievable) holiday of his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like it, you can have [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuI3ogcQjuI) playing in the background at a certain point. What can I say, I love the song.

Kurt can't help but watch the clock as his shift goes on, even though it seems to have stopped completely. Work isn't distracting him well enough, nothing is, but eventually there are only twenty minutes left until he's free to leave. He decides to take his chances; he could use all the time he can get.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian turns in the massage chair where he's been surveying the store and looks at Kurt, surprised.

"There's nothing important that isn't covered by anyone else right now," Kurt says, walking up to him. "Is it alright if I leave early?"

"Why?" Sebastian asks, appearing suspicious.

"I have a date." Kurt smiles in spite of himself at the thought of Blaine waiting for him just outside. "I want to have some time to make myself presentable."

"Whatever, go ahead," Sebastian says with a sigh. His signature smirk is gone, replaced by forced neutrality, and Kurt isn't sure why. "I'll cover for you if something comes up."

"Thank you so much," Kurt says, but he tilts his head to the side and watches Sebastian, who doesn't seem to want to meet his gaze. "Is something wrong?"

"Forget it, Hummel." Sebastian slumps back in the chair, a hand on his face. "I can't find a job, it's no big deal," he says quietly, mostly to himself.

"But-"

"I know what you're thinking," Sebastian snaps, finally looking at Kurt right in the eyes. "But I don't have the best track record, okay? It doesn't matter what I look like or how  _persuasive_  I can be, I can't get a 'respectable' job." He says it in a mocking, deep tone.

"What's wrong with working at... I don't know-"

"A strip club? A bar?"

"Well, yes," Kurt says. He may not be the sort of person to go for those jobs, but he understands the appeal and - sometimes - the necessity of taking on such occupations.

"Nothing. I'd be happy to do it, except I'd be cut off by my dad."

"So you wouldn't be able to keep up your easy, comfortable quality of life." Kurt can't keep his tone from coming out a bit acidic, bitter because he's been on his own for three years now and has had to deal with plenty of problems with expenses.

"Don't you get it? I'm useless in the real world. I'm a good fuck and a pretty face, but that's about it." Sebastian stands up then, turning away from Kurt and apparently regretting his confession.

"Sebastian-"

"Just leave it, Princess. Your Prince Charming is probably waiting." With that, Sebastian's gone, disappearing into the cutlery section. Kurt dithers on the spot, debating whether or not to follow. He decides it's best to leave Sebastian alone - for the moment - as he hurries to the locker room to change.

 

* * *

 

His hair isn't a complete loss for once, which is  _great_  considering he's just worn the elf hat for hours on end. Kurt takes that as a good sign as he heads for the door, pushing it open and letting the city noises wash over him before he's suddenly engulfed in a massive hug.

"Wh- Blaine?"

"I'm so glad you're here," Blaine says, pulling away and looking at Kurt. "Wow."

"What is it?" Kurt panics internally as he wonders what's wrong - does he have something on his face, is his hair actually not as fantastic as he thinks, is-

"You look...  _wow_." It seems like it's all Blaine can say, his eyes wide and Kurt finally realizes why he thought the girl's eyes from the day before were familiar - they had been the same bright, clear hazel color as Blaine's.

"I could say the same to you," Kurt says teasingly, looking Blaine up and down for the first time and noticing that he's no longer wearing his elf attire. Instead, he's in a sleek dark jacket, a maroon scarf, and a grey winter cap with black stripes. "You're pretty toned down today."

"Most of this is my dad's stuff," Blaine says as he looks down at himself. "The hat is Mike's, though."

"I thought I recognized it. Well, shall we get going?"

"Oh! Yeah, just follow me," Blaine says, grinning and holding his hand out for Kurt to take.

They walk down the sidewalk hand-in-hand for a while, Blaine practically skipping in anticipation next to Kurt, who can't seem to fight off the smile that appears every time he looks at that  _idiot_  next to him. That cute, sweet, genuinely kind idiot. When they pass by a window display for a men's clothing store, Blaine comes to a stop.

"Mike told me these are bow ties," he says, peering into the window at the shelves. "I want to have some one day. I could wear a different one every day of the month!"

"That's a lot of bow ties," Kurt says, laughing. "But I think you'd look good in them."

"Really?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm pretty sure you could look good in just about anything."

"Even nothing?' Kurt stares at him for a moment, stuttering as that particular image comes to mind. Blaine is completely oblivious - he's actually curious and not at all thinking about what Kurt can't  _stop_  thinking about.

"Y-yes, I'm sure even then," he finally says, sure that he's blushing fiercely in such a way that he can't just blame it on the chill of the wind. It's not that he's totally inexperienced - he's had a couple of short relationships and a drunken one-night stand - but around Blaine he feels like he's back to high school crushes and overactive imaginations. He decides to change the subject. "Um, was there somewhere you wanted to go?"

"Yeah, we're almost there." Blaine hums as they continue on their way, drawing stares as he pulls Kurt into a sudden twirl in the middle of the sidewalk, both of them nearly knocking over an irritated-looking woman talking on her phone. "Okay, close your eyes."

"Is this a kidnapping?" Kurt asks, smiling.

"Do you trust me?"

Kurt finds himself answering without hesitation, "Yes, of course," and it scares him a little bit how readily he trusts Blaine, considering how little they really know each other. Especially considering the fact that Blaine thinks he was raised by real, honest-to-God elves. But one look at Blaine's exuberant smile, the way his dark curls are just peeking out from underneath his hat, his expressive eyes, and Kurt's inhibitions are gone as he closes his eyes.

A second later, he's being pulled blindly into a building. He instantly recognizes the smell of the place and grins, but he doesn't say anything. Blaine sits him down at a small table and whispers, "I'll be right back."

Kurt shakes his head and resists the urge to peek, even though he has a pretty good idea of where they are. He relaxes as he listens to the buzz of chatter around him, leaning back in his chair. It isn't long before footsteps alert him to Blaine's return, and one of his hands is grabbed and guided gently to the tabletop in front of him. Blaine places a cup in his hand.

"Try it," he says excitedly. Kurt obligingly brings the cup to his mouth, eyes still shut tight, and takes a careful sip.

"Wait," he says, his eyes opening in surprise. "Is this-"

"Your favorite nonfat caramel mocha from your favorite lunch break coffeeshop?" Blaine grins, pleased with himself. "I made friends with Jeff the other day," he adds, pointing up at the counter where, sure enough, a tall, blonde-haired guy that Kurt has spoken to on occasion is watching them. He waves at them, laughing when Blaine waves back animatedly.

"You have a knack for finding my friends and using them against me," Kurt comments, taking another sip. "I'm definitely not complaining, though."

"Good, because I never want to stop seeing that smile on your face," Blaine says casually. Kurt opens his mouth, but doesn't - can't - say anything. Instead, he reaches across the table and takes Blaine's hand, holding it tightly.

"I don't care if you came from the North Pole or from the depths of hell," Kurt says. "I don't think I've ever met a guy as perfect as you." Blaine looks down bashfully, absently rubbing Kurt's thumb where their fingers are intertwined.

"I'm not perfect," he says quietly, shaking his head. "I don't fit in at the North Pole, but I don't fit in here either. My real dad doesn't even want me around, I can tell." Kurt bites his lip, searching for the right thing to say.

"Well, you're perfect to me," he says. "And I have a pretty high bar. Your dad will come around, it's probably a bit of a shock to have his long-lost son suddenly appear on his doorstep."  _And say he's just come from the North Pole and he was raised by Papa Elf_ , Kurt thinks, but he keeps that to himself.

Blaine squeezes his hand in reply, smiling softly. He tilts his head and says, "What song is this?" Kurt listens to the music for a few seconds and recognizes it, huffing out a laugh.

"Strange song to play in a coffeeshop," he scoffs. "It's Teenage Dream, by Katy Perry." He peers around Blaine to look at Jeff, raising his eyebrow as he points to one of the speakers. "Really?" he mouths at him. Jeff just shrugs as he washes out a ceramic mug, swaying to the beat.

"Hm. I like it," Blaine hums, tapping his knee as he listens. It isn't long before he catches on to the chorus and is murmuring it softly as he watches Kurt finish off his coffee. "I like this singer," he says once the song is over.

"Personally, I prefer P!nk, if we're talking female pop artists," Kurt says. "I'll have to have you listen to my music sometime so you can get caught up on the times."

"I look forward to it." Blaine looks like Christmas has already arrived as they stand up to leave, Kurt leading the way this time.

"I think you'll like what I have in mind," he says, tugging Blaine out the door and across the street.

 

* * *

 

They don't get to where Kurt wants to go immediately, as they keep getting distracted by the sights and sounds of New York. Kurt hasn't felt so happy to be in the city since he first moved from Lima three years ago, and he has Blaine's pure excitement and awe to thank for that. They act like a pair of tourists as they walk down the streets, occasionally exploring a shop or a bakery. At one point, Blaine pulls Kurt with him as he  _skips_  down a less crowded avenue, both of them laughing and Kurt no longer caring that his hair is getting disheveled by the wind rushing past them.

It's starting to get dark when they finally reach their destination: Bryant Park. Kurt rents two pairs of skates, aware that Blaine doesn't exactly have money - he'd admitted to Kurt that Jeff had given them the coffee free of charge, mostly because Jeff seems to be quite supportive of the two.

"[That's a beautiful tree](http://www.niftynyc.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/bryant-park-tree-lighting-nyc-2012.jpg)," Blaine says when Kurt returns to their bench with the skates in hand. "I don't think I've ever seen a bigger one."

"Remind me to take you to Rockefeller Center sometime," Kurt says, tying his skates on. " _That's_  an impressive tree."

Somehow, Kurt isn't surprised to find that Blaine could be a professional skater from the way he skates around Kurt in circles. "Do you want me to teach you how to do a spin?" he asks, demonstrating one unnecessarily.

"No thanks, I'd like to stay out of the hospital," Kurt says, rolling his eyes fondly. "C'mere, you can win a gold medal for figure skating later." Blaine skids to a stop next to Kurt, letting him link their arms together.

As they skate lazily around the rink, ignoring the people around them, Kurt hears Let It Snow playing softly and smiles. This time he's the one to start singing quietly, Blaine soon catching on and joining in. By the time the song is over and many more have gone by, they're exhausted.

"So you  _don't_  have limitless energy, hm?" Kurt says, nudging Blaine's shoulders playfully as they take their skates off.

"Hey, I'm not actually an elf," Blaine says in response, sticking his tongue out at Kurt. "I'm just a human."

"No, you're Blaine Anderson," Kurt says, having learned his last name earlier. "A holiday-loving, sugar-obsessed gentleman. And I'm enjoying every bit of that."

"Really?" Blaine looks a bit self-conscious; it's only then that Kurt realizes this is probably his first date, at least with a human like himself.  _Hold on, did I just indirectly admit that there are really elves?_

Kurt shakes his head to himself after assuring Blaine that yes, he really is enjoying it. He can figure all that out later. For now, he's just happy to be with Blaine as they wander away from the park, Blaine absently humming something that sounds a lot like Teenage Dream.

 

* * *

 

"Kurt, why aren't you here?" a loud voice practically screeches through the phone, making Kurt flinch. "We're having so much fun!"

"I'm sorry Rach, but I don't want to spend Christmas Eve getting drunk with a bunch of theater assholes," he replies. "Not you, everyone else," he adds hastily, before Rachel can get too offended.

"Well, your loss then," she says, her words slurring just slightly. "I'll call you in the morning!"

"I look forward to it," Kurt says, finally hanging up. He's not sure why Rachel Berry isn't spending Christmas with her dads, but at least he'll have the satisfaction of saying "I told you so" when she calls him to complain about her massive hangover.

He makes some of his favorite hot cocoa - unwilling to pass on that Hummel family tradition despite not being at home to share it - before settling on the couch in his apartment. He tries not to feel too lonely; Blaine had given him his dad's home number (not owning a cell phone himself), but no one had answered it all day long.

_Maybe they've settled their differences and are spending a nice family holiday together_ , he reasons, turning on the TV.  _Or maybe I've just been making all this up in my head._

Kurt sighs and resigns himself to watching the news since he's not feeling particularly motivated enough to get up and find a movie to watch. There's something strange going on at Central Park, but Kurt doesn't really pay much attention. It's New York - there's always something weird happening.

However, he nearly drops his mug when he sees a familiar figure on the screen, dressed in green and red.  _Is that...?_

Before he knows it, Kurt's pulling on a jacket over his sweater and bursting out of the room, just barely remembering to lock the door before bolting down the hallway.

If Blaine's in trouble, Kurt is determined to find a way to help him - even if it means doing something crazy like saving Christmas itself. Of course, that's the stuff of children's stories and cheesy Christmas rom-coms.

Or is it?


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt Hummel has a fairly normal life. Unfortunately, circumstances force him to stay in the city for Christmas one year. Little does he know that it will be the most interesting (and unbelievable) holiday of his entire life.

The past two weeks have been a blur for Kurt, and he's not likely to forget anything that happened anytime soon. He's still trying to come to terms with the realization that Blaine actually was raised by elves and that things like Santa Claus and flying reindeer  _actually exist_.

But right now, as he's sitting in his apartment with Blaine, Rachel, Mike, and even  _Sebastian_ , he's feeling pretty content with how things worked out. They're watching the New Year's Eve broadcast on his little TV, Blaine appearing utterly overwhelmed by the excitement of it.

"We were always too busy at the workshop to celebrate," he explains as he watches the goings-on at Times Square with wide eyes. "There's a 10-second countdown, but that's it."

"No New Year's kisses?" Rachel asks him, curious. She has the general idea of Blaine's background - Kurt had felt the need to explain after she barged in one day to find him sitting on the couch and eating breakfast with a man dressed as an elf - and she seems to have taken the odd story in stride. If he's honest with himself, Kurt's pretty impressed by her apparent acceptance of the whole thing. Sebastian, on the other hand, had taken some extra proof to convince, which involved St. Nick himself making a personal visit.

Kurt thinks he'll never, ever forget the look on Sebastian's face when that happened.

Blaine shakes his head. "No. I've heard of the tradition, though."

"And do you-" Kurt shoots Rachel a glare, knowing exactly what she's about to propose. Blaine is as oblivious as ever as he takes the bowl of popcorn from Mike, who retaliates by throwing some of it at him. Before it can turn into a full-scale popcorn battle, Kurt steps in.

"You're both children," he mutters, taking the bowl and setting it on the table.

"I have an announcement," Sebastian says suddenly from where he's lounging in the armchair. The rest of them turn to look at him, Kurt a bit apprehensively - he knows Sebastian, after all. "I have an actual job now, at Rocky's Bar."

"That's awesome, congrats," Mike says with a smile, giving Sebastian a good-natured high five.

"We need to celebrate," Rachel says, wandering off towards the kitchen. Once the rest of the room is sufficiently distracted, Kurt speaks quietly to Sebastian.

"And your dad?"

"I've been cut off," Sebastian answers ruefully. "It's okay, though. I'll learn to keep myself on my feet."

"I'm glad," Kurt says, smiling softly. "If you need any help, let me know."

"I'll be sure to remember that." Sebastian winks for good measure, which completely destroys the mood. Kurt just rolls his eyes in response, shoving him lightly.

"Kurt, look! It's Katy Perry!"

"I'm telling you, she's not going to sing Peacock," Kurt calls over to Blaine, who pouts as he returns his attention to the screen.

"Peacock?" Sebastian asks, smirking.

"I didn't expect him to like the song so much when I showed him that playlist," Kurt grumbles. "I even explained the reference to him, but he just seems to like it even  _more_  now."

"I've brought refreshments," Rachel sings, walking back into the room with two cases of beer.

"Starting off 2016 classy, Rach," Kurt deadpans.

"Hey, it's your fridge," she says, shrugging as she puts the cases on the table. "Bottoms up."

"What happened to not drinking alcohol after that party at your place?" Mike asks her pointedly, grinning.

"Things have changed since high school," she huffs. "And I don't drink  _that_  much."

"Christmas Eve," Kurt says simply, taking a bottle for himself. Rachel gives him a look, which he sends straight back at her. Blaine reaches for a beer as well, and Kurt immediately senses danger. "Blaine, I am limiting you to one bottle."

"Why?"

"You're already so damn cheerful, I'm afraid of what might happen if you add too much alcohol to that. You might actually kiss Rachel."

"Hey!"

"Oh, good point," Blaine says, staring down at his bottle before shrugging and twisting off the cap before taking a tentative sip. Kurt takes a swig from his own; he'd usually prefer something more sophisticated, but he's not feeling too fancy. He's in a room with friends -  _I can't believe I'm counting Sebastian Smythe as a friend_  - and his... boyfriend? They still haven't really talked about that, considering Blaine had been fairly distracted by recent events.

Regardless, he feels pretty damn good right now.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, and things have gotten a bit more rowdy in Kurt's apartment. Sebastian has dropped all inhibitions and is dancing with Rachel in the space behind the couch - which could be fantastic blackmail material, if Kurt actually cared to record it. Which he very much doesn't because he's pressed up close to Blaine on the couch, the two of them simply cuddling as they watch a newer band play onscreen.

Mike is talking to Tina on the phone, who's on a foreign study trip in London at the moment. It's 2016 over there, so she's already drunk; Kurt can hear her laughing even from where he's sitting at least ten feet away from Mike.

"Tell Kurt I say hi," she shouts as Mike holds the phone a foot away from his ear. "And make sure he's getting some for me!"

"Will do," Mike says in return, mouthing a "Did you hear that?" to Kurt, who nods. Blaine chuckles, looking away a bit bashfully. 

"Hey Kurt, I've always wondered - Upper deck or lower deck?" Rachel asks, leaning over the back of the couch.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know. Jockey or horse? Giver or taker? Conductor or-"

" _Rachel_ , please stop talking," Kurt hisses, quickly catching on. "It's none of your business."

"Fine, but mark my words, Kurt Hummel: I will find out," she says, stumbling back to dance around Sebastian again.

"She's the craziest drunk I've ever met," Kurt says, sighing deeply. "And that's saying something."

"So which is it?" Blaine asks cheekily. Suddenly the room seems a lot warmer and  _damn_  this man for being able to leave Kurt flustered and speechless with just a few words.

"Oh- well," Kurt stutters, unsure of whether or not Blaine is serious.

"You don't have to answer that," Blaine says hastily, nudging Kurt's shoulder gently. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I actually  _will_  find out at some point."

"Either you've been spending too much time with Sebastian or that one drink was too much," Kurt says, fully aware of the fact that his voice has gone up in pitch in his nervousness.

"You're adorable when you're flustered, you know that?" Blaine smiles, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze between them.

"I'm glad you're finding my discomfort amusing," Kurt says, though there's no bite to it. The band starts playing a slow song, and Blaine seems to be trying to make up his mind about something. Before Kurt can ask, Blaine's on his feet and holding a hand out to him.

"May I have this dance?" he asks, shy and sweet. Kurt thinks he might just melt, or perhaps soar into the sky - either way, he can't begin to describe how he feels.

"Yes, you may," he says simply, letting Blaine pull him up into his arms. They begin slow-dancing around the room, careful to avoid Rachel and Sebastian, who don't seem to be caring one bit about the tempo. "Where did you learn how to dance?"

"Elves have dances too," Blaine says quietly. "I've never been the shorter person, though. It's nice." As the song winds to a close, they stop moving altogether, Kurt resting his forehead against Blaine's. They're both smiling now; Kurt doesn't think he'll ever be able to stop at this point.

They're still standing like that as the countdown begins, Rachel yelling out each number and Mike still on the phone, ready to give Tina his New Year's greetings. Sebastian is watching Kurt and Blaine, though when he notices Kurt looking at him, he quickly turns back towards the TV. 

_10... 9... 8..._

"Be mine?" Kurt asks in a whisper, unwilling to wait any longer.

_7... 6... 5..._

"I'm yours," Blaine murmurs back.

_4... 3... 2..._

Kurt presses his lips to Blaine's as the crowd erupts in cheers on the screen, but he isn't paying attention to his surroundings any longer. He doesn't care that Rachel has just tackled Sebastian to the floor, or that Mike is telling Tina, "I think he's definitely getting some this year."

All that matters is Blaine, who's kissing him back with boundless enthusiasm, slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth when Kurt parts his lips in silent invitation. They break to breathe all too soon, and when Blaine attempts to kiss him again, Kurt can't stop smiling into it. They both end up laughing breathlessly, Kurt giving Blaine a last peck on the cheek before saying, "How was that for a first New Year's kiss?"

"Absolutely perfect."

Kurt can already tell it's going to be one of the best - and most interesting - years of his life. And he can't wait to see what happens next.


End file.
